(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling lights and, more particularly, to a method of controlling driving operations including turning lights on or off and a system for managing lights using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Light controlling technologies have been researched and developed in order to save energy used for driving various types of lights installed in various environments. In order to save energy, particularly in a space such a parking lot of a building, light controlling technologies for sensing a movement of a vehicle or a person to turn lights on or off have been developed.
A movement is sensed to automatically turn lights on or off, while lights are manually turned on or off to save energy in conventional light controlling technologies. In this case, when turning lights on or off is controlled only by a movement, lights in unnecessary positions may also be turned on or off. That is, since turning lights installed in an area where a movement is sensed or lights of an entire area on or off is controlled, lights positioned in an area where an actual movement is not generated are also turned on so that energy is unnecessarily used. For example, in a case of a parking lot, lights positioned in an area where a movement or parking of a vehicle is not performed are also turned on so that energy is unnecessarily used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.